


The infamous cropped shirt

by lesbianbey



Category: Kickin' It
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, also milton tops fight me, i don't write sex scenes so imagine it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well, for starters, your shirt is so damn cropped...and, can I not kiss my boyfriend from head to toe, show him how much I love him before he's screaming my name on this very couch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The infamous cropped shirt

**Author's Note:**

> imported from ffnet; this was part two to my 22nd birthday special and this is the first time in a long time since i wrote a kickin' it fic omfg  
> my username is rockybluewigs on ffnet and i'm bisexual-leo-dooley on tumblr

It's almost ninety degrees in the middle of the summer when Jerry decides to sit around the house with a shirt that rides up too many times to count and his dark green boxers. Most of his clothes were dirty, and his mother forgot to buy detergent again.

It's everyone's last summer together before they go to college, while Jerry and Jack stay in Seaford for community college and teaching at the dojo, respectively. That doesn't stop him from spending time with his boyfriend, though. Since Milton got accepted to Yale, they know this is going to be the last time they will enjoy each other until the winter session.

Jerry sighs against the couch, the television playing a cartoon show with twins, when his phone starts ringing. He smirks as soon as he sees Milton's name flashing on the heads-up display. He presses 'talk' and puts the phone to his ear. "Where are you?"

"I'm outside, you jerk," Milton replies, with a smirk.

"Alright, boo," Jerry says affectionately, and hangs up the phone. Once he gets up, his shirt rides up to the point where four of his six pack is showing. God fucking damn it, he thinks. He heads towards the door and opens it. Milton is standing there with a white tank top on and khaki shorts that are below his knees. "Well, hello there," he smirks, and grabs Milton's tank top to give him a greeting kiss on the lips.

Milton kisses Jerry back, while picking him up by his ass. He walks inside the apartment and closes the door, without breaking the kiss. They've been dating for years, starting when they were in high school. He was with Julie when he realized his attraction to Jerry, and it was complicated because Julie was a sweet person. However, she dumped Milton for another guy, so Milton pursued Jerry using his father's Mustang and...the rest is history. "You missed me?" He asks, his voice laced with husk.

"Yeah, I did," Jerry replies back. He gets off Milton and takes his hand to take him to the couch.

Milton watches as Jerry's shirt rides up with each step the more they move. What caused him to war this shirt? Milton could barely resist himself as soon as they sit down on the couch, so he immediately starts kissing Jerry's bare arm from his wrist to his shoulder. His skin is wet with sweat, but he doesn't see to mind. In fact, it makes Milton want to kiss his boyfriend's exposed skin some more.

Jerry makes a satisfied sound as soon as he feels Milton's lips against his sweaty skin. "Mmm, what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you, doofus," Milton responds, kissing Jerry's shoulder with each word. He starts to kiss Jerry's exposed neck, especially the place where he is the most weak: the pulse point.

"Oh," Jerry breathes, feeling a pair of lips on his pulse point. He hates that area because he's always so weak whenever someone touches him there. Milton is the one person who teases him there all the time. "Fuck, Milton…"

"Yes, baby?" Milton asks, with a suggestive smirk. He reaches down and kisses Jerry's exposed stomach - it is so dangerously close to his boxer elastic, and continues placing wet kisses on his exposed skin. Around his navel, the other side of his abdomen, and each exposed abdominal muscle that he can achieve without making his shirt ride up.

"Don't stop—oh." Jerry grips the cushion of his seat, trying hard not to push Milton off him and ravage each other right then and there. He was so dangerously close to his cock, but Jerry knows that Milton won't go there...yet. However, this is making him extremely hard. He watches as Milton reaches to the hem of his shirt, and then stops. "Again, what exactly are you doing? And whatever it is, don't fucking stop."

"Perv," Milton smirks evilly. "I think you've had enough teasing for a while."

"I fucking hate you!" Jerry groans, pushing Milton off his stomach. "You get me all riled up and you just back out half way? What kind of boyfriend are you, Milton Krupnick?"

Milton laughs mirthlessly as he feels his back against the cushion. He quickly gets up and touches Jerry's stomach while leaning close to his ear. "You want me to fuck you?" He licks his lips, and licks the shell of Jerry's ear to tease him even further.

"Um, yes?" Jerry responds, with some irritation. It's not uncommon for Milton to tease him before they get into anything, but this time he's frustrated from the heat and the tank top, which is the only clean shirt he has. "Unless you just came here to bother me."

"Well, For starters your shirt is so damn cropped," Milton starts off, with a raised eyebrow. "And, can I not kiss my boyfriend from head to toe, show him how much I love him before he's screaming my name on this very couch?"

"I don't have any clean shirts!" Jerry pouts, although he really enjoyed what Milton did to his exposed skin. "And yes, yes you can love me before fucking me."

"Good," Milton smirks, and makes a 'come hither' gesture with his finger.

Jerry smirks and climbs on Milton's lap. He kisses the redhead so sloppy that a trail of saliva is already dripping from their mouths to Milton's shirt. He's so happy that his parents and siblings were gone for the weekend, because what they are about to do is even worse than the time they had sex in the dojo bathroom.


End file.
